Unwithering Flower
by Feathery Quill
Summary: CCSHP Crossover fic. No Mary sues. When Deatheaters attack Tomoeda killing nearly everyone, Sakura shuns herself from the world after the death of a most precious loved one. The others become desperate.
1. Chapter 1

Unwithering Flower

"Karenai Hana"

by Feathery Quill

* * *

Prologue

_Frightened screams filled the town of Tomoeda as dark shadows loomed across the sky, leaving not a speck of light behind. A girl around the age of thirteen flew above the buildings, but the powerful winds made it difficult for her. Loud thunder erupted from the sky. Streaks of lightning raided the town threateningly. Still, she persevered. She had to find them! She had to!_

_Her two companions frantically called out to her to come back but their cries were lost to her ears. Dark figures with cloaks marched into town. Sparks of green appeared to come out of their hands, taking the lives of people who were struck. Their piercing cries seemed to echo in her ears. Their bodies dropped down one by one. She couldn't bear to watch._

_That was when she heard them. She could hear the agony and fear in their voices when they screamed her name, and she tried desperately to find them. And when she did, it was already too late._

_Eyes void of life stared back at her on the ground. She couldn't move. Her feet were frozen on the spot. Before her, lie the dead bodies of her friends,…and her father._

* * *

Chapter 1

"_Just seeing your happy face makes me happy, Sakura-chan."_

_--_

The high-pitched whistle of a teapot echoed throughout the vast kitchen of the Li Mansion. Silently, as if on autopilot, a girl with long raven hair poured the steaming green tea into a cup and placed it carefully in a tray with food and a pair of medicine tablets. Ruby eyes followed her every move as she monotonously arranged the spoons and fork, adding the final touch with a small vase of cherry blossoms. A bit satisfied, she lifted the tray and started walking to the kitchen door. But before the girl could step a foot out, the ruby-eyed girl spoke up.

"Tomoyo," She called out with uncertainty and a noticeable hint of concern. The girl named Tomoyo halted only for a second as if contemplating, and walked out before the other girl could continue, and disappeared behind the wall.

Meiling sat down on a chair, defeated. She was clearly concerned for her friend but what could she do? She sighed, rubbing her temples to rid of her growing headache. She was starting to feel tired of all the things that had happened lately. Everyone in the world seemed to be in a state of depression. She couldn't blame them really. Even she herself, even Tomoyo, who seemed to Meiling the most optimistic girl in the world. Well, that is to say, second most – only to Sakura.

Quietly, she poured herself a cup of tea and raised it to her lips, savoring the aroma that reached her nose. There was a time when it was all happy and carefree. But that was a long time ago. Well, it _felt_ like it was a long time ago but she couldn't be quite sure. A lot of incidents occurred, horrible ones. So horrible that it destroyed the lives of people she loved, and also herself.

She sipped her tea and almost dropped the cup when she felt the stinging pain on her tongue. She cursed while sticking her tongue out, letting out a vague mumble of "_thuck_"(1). Someone would have thought the situation funny. Syaoran, she thought wryly, would have been laughing out loud if he were there – but he wasn't. She was alone in the kitchen with a burning tongue and a stained shirt from when she spilled some of her tea. She cursed out loudly again when she realized that she was currently wearing the shirt that Sakura had given her for Christmas.

'_Sakura_,' she thought ignoring the pain for a moment. What had happened to her friend and former love rival was devastating. Among them all, Sakura had suffered the greatest loss. Everyone mourned along with her for the death of her father and the deaths of her other close friends as well – Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Yamazaki, Mizuki-sensei… All of them. Gone in a blink of an eye. She could still hear their screams, calling out for help. Her nightmares were filled with them. She couldn't even imagine what Sakura must have felt.

She blinked when a small drop of water fell into her cup. She reached up and felt her cheeks wet. She hadn't realized she had been crying.

"Meiling," a voice from the doorway averted her attention. When she realized who it was, she quickly turned away, trying to _discreetly_ wipe her tears. But it was too late.

"Meiling," the voice called out again but with more caution. Syaoran appeared at her side, taking notice of her swollen eyes. "Are you alright?"

She could've answered him immediately that she was fine. But she didn't trust her voice at the moment, so she kept quiet. Syaoran tried to catch her gaze, which was difficult because she had her head bowed low. Nonetheless, he spoke again. "Meiling, Mother wants to see you." Receiving no response, he continued. "She's in the family room with the elders. Daidouji and I will be there too once she finishes helping Sakura with breakfast."

The falter in his tone when he spoke Sakura's name didn't escape her ears. She knew he was suffering too. Obediently, she nodded and went off to the direction of the family room. Syaoran watched her go without a sound.

--

"Sakura-chan, I cooked your favorite noodles today." Tomoyo said, coaxing her friend to eat. But Sakura just wouldn't open her mouth. She would sit all day in her bed and stare emotionlessly at the wall. She wouldn't dart her eyes to Tomoyo, or even look at the food in front of her. It was as if she 

shunned herself from the world. Her psychiatrists weren't able to do anything, and Tomoyo could only do so little to help.

"Sakura-chan," she tried again, mustering all the strength she had not to break down and cry right then and there. She raised the spoon to her friend's mouth, silently hoping that the aroma of the food would sway her into eating it. When she received not a sound or movement from Sakura did she finally put the spoon down.

"You _have_ to eat, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo almost cried out desperately. "You shouldn't do this to yourself."

But all Sakura did was stare ahead. Her green eyes that used to be vibrant were blank, as if there wasn't a soul in them. The medicine tablets were still on the tray. But even those couldn't help her.

Tomoyo thought of all the times when Sakura was once so energetic, lively emerald eyes staring back at her with all the happiness in the universe. Her smiling face seemed like it could light up the whole world. But as she looked at her best friend now, it felt like it was a million years ago.

Tomoyo was about to resume persuading her to eat when the door opened, revealing a tired-looking Syaoran.

"Daidouji-san," Tomoyo didn't budge from her seat beside Sakura when Syaoran addressed her. "Mother wants to talk to us right now."

"But Sakura-chan… I have to help her eat." Her voice was soft, but firm. Syaoran almost had to drag her out when she refused to move. Her gaze never left Sakura until she left the room. Syaoran grasped her by the arm. Whether it was she he was restraining from going back to the room or himself, she didn't know.

--

When they arrived in the family room, Yelan was already waiting for them. Syaoran and Tomoyo greeted her and sat down beside Meiling on the couch opposite Yelan. He immediately noticed the letter in his mother's hands and recognized Eriol's name on the front. Why the sorcerer had sent them a letter he would soon find out.

"Xiaolang, Meiling, Tomoyo, I have requested you here for one reason." Three pairs of ears listened intently. "This morning I have received a letter from Hiiragizawa Eriol asking me that Sakura, with the intention of helping her recover, be sent to London." Syaoran made a move to protest at this but Yelan held up a hand, signaling him to settle down.

"He included that an old friend of his owned a school in magical London, and while Sakura is hopefully immersed in the new culture, he wished that she may be able to learn how to accept the awful things that had happened, and eventually recover." Yelan paused in order for them to sink in what she had just said.

They were familiar with magical London, and about the wizards and witches that live there. Syaoran had been spending his time reading in the private library, sometimes accompanied by Tomoyo and Meiling during their free time. He had read about a part in London that was hidden from non-magical people, and was quite fascinated with the culture. Maybe, deep inside Sakura, the old enthusiastic girl 

that she once was, would could come out and share the same fascination too? He doubted it but that's all he had at present. Hopes and doubts.

"May I assume that all three of us are going as well?" Tomoyo spoke up beside him. Yelan nodded in response.

"Mother, who is this old friend that Eriol mentioned?"

"His name is Albus Dumbledore, current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Yelan said while taking a glance at the letter. "Clow had been friends with him in the past. Eriol met up with him a few weeks ago and asked him if the four of you can stay at his school for several months or so."

Silence rang in the room for while until Yelan spoke again. "Personally, I think this would be good for Sakura-san. The Elders has also agreed to this. I understand that Sakura-san needs time to heal, and so do we." She looked at all of them, and continued. "It is sad to say that this place we call home is preventing us to be healed. We can't escape our bad memories by going to a different place but it might help her, and us, to recover more quickly. Eventually, we will learn to accept what had happened."

The room was once again reverted to silence. Each contemplating and trying to make a decision. It would be relieving to escape the nightmares for a while. This will serve as their little vacation. Hopefully, there would be progress with Sakura-chan, and themselves as well.

The silence stretched, and it seemed like several hours had passed before they finally came to a decision.

"Auntie," It was Meiling who spoke up this time. "if that is the case then," She looked at Syaoran and Tomoyo, silently asking them with her eyes. Both gave her a nod in return. "…when will we be leaving?"

A/N:

If you're confused, just replace "th" with "f"

Please leave reviews and suggestions as I am still unsure of the plot. Thank you!

-Feathery Quill


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The time setting is Harry's fifth year. Sakura and co are 14. Kero, Suppi, Yue/Yukito, and Ruby Moon/Nakuru will be introduced in the _next_ chapter. I have other plans for them.

Chapter 2: Risking Hope

-

It was nearing the month of September, and Diagon Alley was bustling with wizards and witches. In this time of year, the place would mostly be crowded by students rushing into various shops in preparation for the new school year. Everyone was rushing into and out of shops. There were a few elves scurrying after their masters, and some children running and playing about. Amidst the flurry and noise, Sakura paid no heed. Listless green eyes stared ahead, ignoring the burst of activities around her.

A careless young boy sped past, bumping her by the elbow, but she didn't mind. Her thoughts were whirling around in her mind, all jumbled. She didn't know these people. The faces were foreign and this place was very unfamiliar to her. How did she get here in the first place? She didn't know, and she began to cower. Was she lost? Where was Tomoyo? Syaoran? Meiling?

Had they left her?

Someone, a pretty young witch, approached her tentatively. She was saying something to her, but Sakura couldn't understand a word, and this scared her even more.

She ran and hid herself in the shadows between two buildings. The darkness engulfed her. Tears began to flow, and she couldn't stop them. She felt terrified and abandoned. She didn't know what to do, where to go. She bent down and hugged her knees. She was shaking now. The tears wouldn't stop falling.

That's when she heard her name.

"Sakura!"

The voice was familiar, a male. Slowly, she looked up. The tears made her vision blurry but she could make out the outline of someone a few meters ahead of her. She recognized the color of his hair, chestnut brown. It was Syaoran.

'Syaoran.'

He was here.

He kept calling for her but couldn't see her in the shadows. She started calling out to him, but the only sound that came out of her mouth was a croaky whisper. She hadn't used her voice for a very long time.

He started walking away, and she so desperately wanted to shout to him, tell him she was right here. She reached out a hand, and tried calling out again but her throat was just so dry. It hurt.

She saw him disappear from the alley, and she closed her eyes in defeat. There was a burning in her chest as if it was on fire. She brought her hands and knees closer trying to relieve the pain and hurt. Her eyes stung, and she began to sob.

"Syao…ran…"

He heard her.

The sound was barely audible but he was sure it was her voice. He came around a corner and peeked into the small dark alley. He could hear a faint crying.

Then he saw her.

"Sakura!"

Her sobbing had stopped, and she felt before she saw him, bringing forth a new set of tears. Her chest exploded in immeasurable relief.

Syaoran was whispering breathlessly in her ear over and over again. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm so sorry."

His arms squeezed her more tightly as if afraid to lose her again. It was difficult for her to breath but she didn't mind. He was here. She was not lost.

Her fingers clung to the back of his coat, savoring the smell of him and the warmth he gave off, not wanting to let go. Suddenly, to his shock, she let out a rasp that only he could hear.

"Thank… you."

His heart skipped a beat.

It was the first in a long time since he had heard her voice filled with an emotion rather than grief.

-

"Sakura-chan!"

The minute Tomoyo saw her best friend being carried by Syaoran, she enveloped her in a hug. Droplets of tears slid down her face. Near them, Meiling let out a breath in similar relief.

Unlike the ruby-eyed girl, Tomoyo could barely contain her emotions. It came out in a gush of tears and words. She was almost frantic until Syaoran laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Daidouji, it's good that Sakura's alright. But Hiiragizawa is probably waiting for us right now. We must hurry."

With great reluctance, Tomoyo let go, and for a moment as Sakura looked up, amber eyes met emerald. The beating of Syaoran's heart suddenly increased when he caught a glimpse of emotion that he only saw in his dreams, until now.

He wondered of it was real.

After checking the time, Meiling nodded and held out an ordinary looking lamp. All four of them touched the object and after a few seconds, they disappeared.

-

In number twelve Grimmauld place, Eriol was waiting. He held a warm cup of tea in his hands, and watched as steam rose from its surface and smelled its fragrant aroma. Around him were a variety of wizards and witches discussing what seemed to be some important matters, but he was only half-listening.

He wondered if his friends had arrived safely and of the news they would bring. He had not seen them since two years ago.

He was broken out of his reverie when Sirius Black addressed him. "Eriol, not to be rude, but all of us are concerned. Can we trust the friends you told us about?"

He had expected this but could not blame them for anything. His eyes gazed at the occupants of the room. All of them were powerful and often mistrustful of letting strangers in their circle. Initially, it had been hard for them to trust Eriol himself.

He let out a small smile and told them in great confidence, "I can assure everyone that there is absolutely nothing to worry about."

"When will they arrive?" This time it was Moody who asked.

Eriol never got the chance to speak when a knock was heard from the front door. Mrs. Weasley started to get up but he stopped her.

"I'll answer the door, Mrs. Weasley. That is probably them."

He then stood and exited the room. Everyone in the room sat with bated breath. They were all curious as to what kind of people the newcomers were like. It was only several minutes after when Eriol came back.

Four new people were with him.

He introduced them one by one and greetings were exchanged. They mostly seem trustworthy enough. The adults noticed that the girl with auburn was silent, but they didn't say a word about it.

-

A floor above, a group of teenagers were trying to listen through a magical device the twins created. It consisted of two exaggeratedly large ears connected together by a string. One end was hanging just outside the door where the meeting was taking place. They had just heard the newcomers entering. Apparently, they were Asian. Their accent gave them away. Curious whispers were exchanged.

"Why are they here?"

"Are they part of the order?"

"They sound so young."

"I heard Sirius say two of them are muggles."

"What?!"

"How could that be?"

"Yeah, and they're going to Hogwarts too."

The conversation could have continued but one of the twins felt something tugging at the eavesdropping device. They looked down, and to Hermione's shock, her cat was playing with the other end.

In a low voice, she called out. "Crookshanks! No, don't!"

But it was of no use. The other end was torn off.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Great going, Hermione."

-

Downstairs, Molly Weasley found the cat in the hallway along with the piece of the twins' invention.

"FRED! GEORGE! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

The said twins winced but made their way down with great hesitation. The others lagged behind, not wanting to get involved in their punishment.

By the time they got down and after Mrs. Weasley gave the twins a good yelling, the meeting was over. The four strangers came out.

Harry wasn't quite sure which of them were the muggles. He didn't get a chance to because Sirius had enveloped him in a hug and ushered him into another room. The others stayed behind and were introduced to the strangers. Hermione was the first one to ask.

"Is it really true that your magic is different from ours?"

It was Eriol who replied. "Their magic is very similar to mine, Hermione, but only Syaoran and Sakura can use it."

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and the twins looked at the only guy in the group who they recalled was 'Syaoran' and beside him at the sad-looking girl who they guessed was 'Sakura'. They assumed that the remaining two were the muggles.

Ron's gaze lingered on the auburn-haired girl, who he thought was a little weird but acted smart for once and kept his mouth shut. Just then, Harry came back with Sirius and everybody was ushered to the dining room for supper. As usual, it was Ron who dashed first at the table, momentarily forgetting about the foreigners.

-

That night in a room shared with Harry and Ron, Syaoran slept fitfully. He kept thinking of what happened in Diagon Alley earlier. He could still remember Sakura's small voice thanking him as clearly as if she was right there whispering those words to him. He could not get it out of his head.

It gave him hope.

And he knew there was a risk of getting hurt in the end.

-

Sakura had not slept a wink that night, as all the other nights. She had that same haunting nightmare again, reliving every minute of that horrific event. She tried not to think about it. But the other reason why she could not sleep was the complete opposite of that.

Just before waking up, there was a small pleasant moment. She dreamt of warm amber eyes promising her security and comfort. They were gentle and full of hope. She immediately became entranced by them, those eyes that were overflowed with love.

She could hear Tomoyo and Meiling on separate beds sleeping soundly. She stared at moon outside the window and, for the first time in a very long while, admired its splendor and mesmerizing silver light. She wondered if there was still hope in the world, and if she could risk it.

-

A/N: That's it for now. More reviews, longer chapters.


End file.
